1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of distributed computing systems, client-server computing, and object-oriented programming. More particularly, the invention relates to methods and devices for marshaling and unmarshaling argument object references to facilitate servant invocation.
2. Description of Prior Art
A computing environment in which objects located on different computers are linked by a network is typically referred to as a client-server computing environment. Some of the computers act as providers of services or functionality to other computers. Others of the computers act as consumers of services or functionalities. The providers of service or functionality are known as "servers", and the consumers of the service or functionality are called "clients". The client-server model may also be generalized to the case where distinct programs running on the same computer are communicating with one another through some protected mechanism and are acting as providers and consumers of service or functionality.
Attempts to provide such a distributed system have been made using objectoriented methodologies that are based upon a client-server model in which server objects, often referred to as servants, provide interfaces to client objects that make requests of the server objects. Typically, in such a distributed system, the servants are objects which include data and associated methods. The client objects obtain access to the functionalities of the server objects by executing calls on them, which calls are mediated by the distributed system. When the server object receives a call, it executes the appropriate method and transmits the result back to the client object. The client object and server object communicate through an Object Request Broker (ORB) which is used to locate the various distributed objects and to establish communications between objects. Distributed objects may exist anywhere in a network, as for example in the address space of the client, in multiple address spaces on the client machine, and in multiple machines across the network.
The software industry has responded to the need for a distributed object technology by forming the Object Management Group (OMG). The goal of the OMG is to define the Object Management Architecture (OMA), which has four major components: the Object Request Broker (ORB), Object Services, Common Facilities, and Application Objects. The Object Request Broker provides basic object communications and management services, thereby forming the basis of a distributed object system. A standard for an Object Request Broker is contained in the Common Object Request Broker Architecture (CORBA) specification.
In typical client-server systems, performance overhead can be costly. That is, the speed and quality of a process within the system may be compromised by inefficient uses of application code and methods associated with gathering information from the process or with routing information within a process. By way of example, the performance overhead associated with marshaling and unmarshaling object references which are arguments to target object references, is often relatively high. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, in order to marshal or unmarshal an object reference, the marshal or unmarshal method which corresponds to the object reference must be identified. By way of example, the marshal and unmarshal functions used to marshal and unmarshal arguments which are simple integers, i.e. arguments that are of the type "integer," will differ from the marshal and unmarshal functions used to handle arguments that are of the type "string," which in turn will differ from the marshal and unmarshal functions used to handle arguments that are of the type "object reference."
The identification of the correct marshal or unmarshal method usually involves a search of all available marshal and unmarshal methods. The performance overhead associated with these searches is typically relatively high. In particular, the performance overhead associated with identifying the marshal and unmarshal methods associated with argument object references is often high due to the fact that the argument object reference must first be identified as being of the type "object reference," and then a search must be made for an appropriate marshal or unmarshal method. In a distributed object system which utilizes a variety of different transport mechanisms and protocols, there will typically be many encoding formats, i.e. marshal methods, for use in encoding object references. Similarly, there may be many decoding formats, i.e. unmarshal methods, for use in decoding encoded object references. As such, a search for an appropriate marshal and unmarshal methods may very likely require a relatively high amount of computing overhead. High performance overhead often results in an inefficient use of system resources. Consequently, the provision of methods and devices which would reduce the performance overhead associated with marshaling and unmarshaling argument object references is desirable.